Solar Flares From the Silver Millennium
by ladyrose82
Summary: The sun... The center of the Solar System and yet looked down upon by everyone... That was the place of the unusual people of the Sun Kingdom... But finally, they had hoped to change their fate... She had been born... They would finally have a Senshi among them... But she knew what people thought... Well... Most people... That golden-haired girl did not look down on her...
1. Chapter 1

**Solar Flares from the Silver Millennium**

 _ **By Chari Vindillarizz**_

 _ **Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at:**_ _ **ladyrose82fanfic**_

 **Warning:** **Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.**

 **Author's Note: First of all, thank you for taking the time to read the machinations of my mind! lol I know it can be a strange place. My hope with this story is to do something a bit different than I have done before. So please leave me some feedback as I venture forward. And for those reading my other works, I have not abandon them. But this was a story I just needed to begin.**

 _ **Chapter 1: How did this happen?**_

 ***Usagi***

 **...20th Century Tokyo...**

Standing there, Usagi watched in horror as Uranus pressed her blade to the young woman's throat while Pluto and Neptune held her on her knees. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The tragedy that had brought them to this point was nothing short of devastating. If she had suffered the way their captive had she did not know if she could've survived it at all…. But did the sins of the past give them the right to destroy her hope for the future?

… **. Silver Millennium in the Kingdom of the Sun….**

 ***Venus***

The blonde princess and leader of the moon princess' guard looked up into the sky at her home world in the distance. She wondered how long it would be before she would see her home world, or any place other than the kingdom she was currently visiting. Even her Venusian sensibilities were tested by the Solaran society..

She heard her hostess approaching from behind and turned to be greeted by copper eyes and beautiful ginger locks not quite as long as her own. The young princess curtsied and smiled, "Good morning Lady Venus. I hope you're enjoying your visit to our humble kingdom."

Venus tried to plaster a smile on her own face and replied, "Of course. The views from here see unlike any in the Galaxy Princess Asuka."

Just then a young lady dressed in very little of anything entered and bowed to them both. She looked up at Venus and spoke with a voice like honey, "Excuse my intrusion my ladies, but Prince Haruko would like to extend an invitation to join him for dinner to Lady Venus." Her sky blue eyes locked with Venus' own.

The Lady of the planet of Love swallowed, attempting to think of something to say when the sun princess herself spoke, "Please inform my dear brother that Lady Venus has already agreed to dine with me this evening and send her greatest apologies." Venus watched as the scantily clad girl who had to be at least a year or two younger than them frowned and left the room.

Asuka sighed as she turned her attention from the girl to Venus. "I hope you do not mind that I spoke for you."

Shaking her head, Venus responded earnestly, "No need to apologize princess. To be blunt, the last thing I want to do this evening is to dine with the prince. His reputation precedes him."

The princess of the sun averts her eyes slightly, "I know it does. You do not have to spend the day with me if you do not want to. I know what people think of us."

The blonde guardian strided over and placed her hands on Asuka's shoulders. "No, princess, I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you."

That said, the two of them spent the day exploring the expanse of the Sun Kingdom, a series of structures and artificially created environments that circled the Sun that brought life to the solar system around it.

 ***Mars***

The Eenshi of the Red Planet stood with the reserved Mercurian Senshi, wringing her hands. Mercury looked at her and frowned, "What troubles you so Mars?"

Her violet eyes widened incredulously, "With such tension rampant everywhere how could her parents insist Venus go THERE?"

Mercury's lips pursed as she formulated her response. Her delicate tongue infuriated Mars. Finally, Mercury replied, "I certainly understand your concern Mars, especially when Serenity refuses to stop her… outings." The eyes of Mercury, matching in shade the sparkling rivers of Earth, began to cloud with her own thoughts.

Mars understood her comrade's expression and she couldn't help but share it. She too hated having to try and keep Serenity away from Earth because it meant that they stayed away as well.

That made her think of what Venus had told her of HIS reaction to the request from the King and Queen of Venus to their leader. A shiver ran down Mars' spine as that conversation replayed in her mind.

"What are you thinking about Mars," the bluenette standing beside her inquired.

Schooling her face, Mars responded, "Just concerned about Venus. That's all."

A voice floated around them before Mercury cause say what she was obviously thinking, "Mars, you should have more faith in your leader. She was chosen for a reason." As her eyes followed the sound of that voice Mars felt her cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment.

Both Senshi dropped to their knees and Mars scrambled, "Your majesty… I am so sorry."

Their queen, Queen Serenity, smiled kindly at them both, "No, it is good that you care about your comrade. Admittedly, I am concerned to have her in a place like that as well. Nothing under Selene could make me send Serenity there."

Their queen's words only served to reinforce the knot in Mars' chest. She could not comprehend the Venusian's possible motives for sending their princess to that forsaken place.

 ***Asuka***

The magical wards that made the kingdom inhabitable for those not of Solarian descent were fascinating to most and as the two of them enjoyed their dinner on the ever bright balcony of Princess Asuka, she found Venus inquiring about them, "How do they work? The wards that is."

Asuka pushed her bronze hair back and smiled, a bit flabbergasted by Venus' sincere interest. A moment or two later she managed to answer, "Well, the stones that are affixed to them are spelled and have been as such for as long as anyone can remember."

Venus' eyes lit up as her curiosity continued and the words seemed to burst from her, "So the stones are magical? That's amazing!"

"Yes, the stones themselves are actually the wards, not the entire statues," the princess of the sun replied as her cheeks warmed at the enthusiasm pouring out of the Venusian Senshi.

They continued their conversation deep into the night, a relative concept considering where they were. When Venus yawned Asuka shook her head, a light laugh slipping from her lips, "Have I exhausted the great Lady Venus?"

She watched as the golden haired princess rubbed her lupis orbs and yawned again, "Yes, it seems that you have princess." Her companion stretched as she stood up.

Asuka stood as well and walked her to the door, summoning one of the guards to escort her back to the suite her parents had given Lady Venus to stay in. Once the two of them said their goodnights Asuka began to back up. She stopped when she found herself unexpectedly embraced by Venus.

The delicate yet toned arms of the leader of the moon princess' guard wrapped around Asuka and she froze for a split second, confounded. Everyone looked down on them, but Asuka could feel genuine care and appreciation in the gesture. Snapping back to reality, Asuka returned the hug and pulled Venus in tight.

After a few breaths Venus pulled back and smiled before retiring for the evening.

The princess of the Sun went back into her room and changed into a gauzy yellow nightgown. She sat at her vanity and started brushing the soft locks that had to be perfect according to her parents. Right as she finished the door to her room opened and Asuka looked at her visitor in the mirror of her vanity, "I suspected I would see you sooner or later."

Her visitor did not look pleased by her greeting, which didn't surprise her at all, "And you know what will happen now, don't you?"

Asuka set down the brush and stood, her eyes fierce as she retorted, "Yes, I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Unsettling

Chapter 2: Unsettling

….20th Century Tokyo…

*Haruka*

She caught sight of that…. woman again. That female racer destroying barriers and records across Japan, including her own. The Sky King ground her teeth as the woman made her way toward her, pissing all over Haruka's territory as she did. The blonde schooled her face into a cold but neutral expression. The ginger haired driver smiled at her, "So… You're the famous Haruka Tenoh?" She extended her hand to Haruka.

Haruka let her hand hang there until the woman dropped it. She sighed, "Yes, I am Haruka Tenoh. You must be Asuka Nikko."

She watched a smart ass expression streak the other racer's face as she thought. Finally, the words slipped from her lips, "Please forgive my bluntness, but why in the name of Selene would you live half of your life as a man just to gain stature? I find it demeaning to women everywhere."

The Sky King was so incensed that she couldn't help the response that burst from her like a gush of wind, " Not everyone uses their bodies to get what they want!" She stalked off and slammed the door of her personal dressing room. Being one of few female drivers had its perks. She leaned against the door while her blood boiled. It took a while for reason to return… But when it did Haruka was left with an entirely new bad feeling and a new set of questions about the mysterious Asuka Nikko…. Why had she mentioned the Goddess Selene? A shiver ran down the golden haired Senshi's spine.

...Silver Millennium…

*Serenity*

Princess Serenity sighed as she looked up at the beauty of the Earth from her balcony. She missed her beloved Endymion so much that every cell in her body ached. From within her room she heard Mars and Jupiter chattering on and on about their concern over Venus' visit to the Sun Kingdom. She had heard all of the talk… if you could call it that… of the unusual people of the Sun Kingdom.

Suddenly she had a thud on her shoulder and she smiled a half-smile at her wise guardian cat. Luna gave her a knowing look, "My sweet princess, I implore you to remain focused on your duties."

With another sigh, the princess replied, "Yes, of course Luna. I am… simply thinking about Venus." Serenity fiddled with a strand of her long golden hair in the hopes that Luna would believe her.

Luckily for her, it appeared that she did. Soon Luna nodded, "Yes, that is such troubling business…. Her parents sending her off to those… people."

The look of disgust on Luna's face saddened Serenity's heart. What right did people have to judge others? She believed in the good that lived in the hearts of all people. She set Luna down and went into her room, declaring that she was going to take a bath. While Mars and Jupiter gave her strange looks, no one seemed to question her though.

Soon she found herself soaking in warm water filled with sweet smelling bath salts. As she soaked she thought…. The more she thought the more an idea took shape. The more that idea took shape they more Serenity frowned. She knew how the others would react to her idea and she wondered if she were strong enough to fight them.

*Venus*

Waking up in the suite given to her by the royal family of the Sun, Venus rolled over and put a fluffy pillow over her head as she cursed herself for forgetting to close the curtains so the brightness of the sun might stay away. She knew she had been spending too much time in the White Moon Kingdom when she was no longer accustomed to the intensity of the sun like it was here. It wasn't much different on Venus. A short while later she managed to drag herself from the comfort of the bed and began readying herself for the day. She was scheduled to dine with the king and Princess Asuka for lunch and Prince Haruko and Asuka for dinner. She was also set to contact her parents after her luncheon. Venus was truly in the debt of the Sun Princess for having agreed to accompany her to dinner in particular. The prince was a known womanizer and she did not trust him in the least.

She may carry the nickname of the "Goddess of Love and Beauty" from her home world, at the same time that did not mean that Venus would sleep with just anyone. Her heart was spoken for, even if it was a silent vow of a forbidden romance. A sigh slipped from her lips as she looked at her reflection and muttered, "Oh Kunzite…. I miss you so."

Not long after she had adorned one of her many golden gowns she walked to the princess' quarters and knocked. Her brow furrowed when no answer came. Venus knocked one more time. Just as she was about to return to her own suite, the door opened. When Venus stepped in she was entirely bewildered. There was something wrong. Venus knew they had been up late, but by the look on Asuka's face one would think that the princess had not slept at all.

Even more unusual was the dress that the Sun Princess wore. In contrast to the dipping copper gown that she had been wearing the day before, Asuka wore a high collared wine colored gown with long gauzy sleeves. It was nearly unheard of for one to wear long sleeves among the Solarians.

Just as Venus was about to ask her about it another blonde scantily clad young girl entered quietly and greeted them, "Good afternoon my ladies. His highness King Apollo is waiting for you in the dining hall."

Asuka nodded and responded, "Thank you. We will be on our way now." She walked over and linked her arm with Venus' before the Senshi of Love could speak. She started pulling Venus toward the door and motioned toward the corner of the room, "Please take care of that mess."

Venus tried to look back and noticed a pile of yellow fabric that was tinged with something darker… perhaps a shade of red. What was going on here? What had happened between the time she left last night and now?

Unfortunately, there was not much time to make conversation as they were met by guards almost immediately upon departing from Asuka's quarters. Venus got the distinct impression that their escorts, as it were, were there to watch the princess as much as look after her. Something in Venus found this unsettling.

When they reached the dining room Venus' light blue eyes fell on the bronze skinned and golden haired king of the Sun Kingdom. He looked every bit the brute he had the reputation of being His hair was long and a little wild, a full beard and hard copper eyes, muscles for miles all over him. Sitting beside him was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Asuka. Venus assumed it to be her mother. It was one of the customs among the Solarians that others liked to look down upon. Solarian men most often took multiple consorts and did not believe in marriage in the traditional sense.

Venus was shaken from her thoughts when the king spoke, "Welcome princess of Venus. I'm glad to see that my daughter continues to be a gracious companion to the daughter of our neighbors." As he spoke a young girl set the table before them. What Venus saw when the girl finished made her bite her tongue so hard she could taste her own blood. King Apollo reached over as the girl turned to leave and grabbed her ass… right in front of his mate and daughter! She had to remind herself that monogamy was not the norm here.

Obviously she hadn't masked her feelings well enough because his highness looked directly at her as he grabbed the girl's wrist, "Does my behavior trouble you Princess Venus? Or perhaps you wanted to touch her yourself? You may if you like."

Asuka groaned and stepped forward, "Please… Father… I do not think Lady Venus shares your predilection for such public displays." Venus was relieved until she saw the Sun King's expression.

He stood and gave Asuka a hard stare before turning his attention to Venus, "Please excuse us Lady Venus, I need to have a word with my insolent daughter." He pointed to a door that was tucked into the door so that it was almost invisible. Asuka did not say anything. She gave Venus an apologetic look and walked to the door, her eyes glued to the floor. Right behind her was the king. The two disappeared and Venus found herself more worried for the princess than she had before.

Looking at the king's consort did not bring Venus her beauty, the consort wore an empty expression that made her look like no more than an exquisite doll.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparkling Mask

_**Chapter 3: Sparkling Mask**_

 _ **...Twentieth Century Tokyo…**_

 ***Minako***

 **It was a windy day which made Minako wonder aloud, "What has Haruka pissed off?" She chuckled, not really expecting an answer.**

 **She got one nonetheless, ChibiUsa was visiting once again. No one knew why though. She and Rei had dragged Minako out of the house early that morning. ChibiUsa chirped, "Probably that new racer that Taru told me about."**

" **What new racer," Rei inquired before Minako could as she made her next move in Hanafuda. The wind nearly blew the whole thing away.**

 **ChibiUsa spoke as she thought about what her next move would be, "Apparently, there is this other woman racer that is… Well, she's faster than Haruka." The pink haired pre teen held up one finger as Minako saw Rei's mouth open to speak, "I didn't believe her either until I saw a video of it."**

 **Minako felt her jaw drop as she heard ChibiUsa speak. No one and she meant NO ONE, was faster than Haruka. The idea of it just didn't compute in her head. Seemingly unaware of Minako's state of shock, REi replied, "She must be an intruder or something if she is faster than Haruka!"**

 **Nodding, ChibiUsa laid down her pieces, "That's what Taru said. But if she is then she is the prettiest intruder I've ever seen! She has this coppery hair that sparkles like sunlight, a totally perfect tan, and her eyes! Her eyes are this metallic copper!"**

 **Hearing ChibiUsa describe this other racer put a lump in Minako's throat and she found herself staring into the sky, yet she couldn't say why.**

 _ **...Silver Millenium…**_

 ***Queen Serenity***

The Queen of the White Moon Kingdom paced back and forth as she mulled everything over. Eventually, she stopped and looked at Luna, who had sat before her and waited for her Queen to think, "Serenity cannot be serious Luna!"

"I am afraid that the princess seemed very serious my queen," her ears twitched and she wished that Artemis hadn't taken to moping while Venus was away.

The expression that the queen wore was a pained one, "Perhaps she is right, to an extent at any rate." The queen lets out an exasperated sigh, "If the earthlings become more restless it may leave us with little other option." The silver haired queen came to stand in front of her long gilded mirror as she started straightening her already perfect gown.

Luna walked over and sat beside her, "Your highness, I do not believe that it will come to that. Even if it does, they cannot harness the power of the golden crystal the way that you do the silver crystal."

Queen Serenity found herself chuckling, "Artemis must truly be pouting for you to speak so boldly Luna." She smiled down at the black cat beside her.

"He has always been close to Venus, but the way that he's behaved in her absence! I swear that if we were not married I would," she clamped her mouth shut and looked down.

Queen Serenity knelt down and pet her, "It is quite alright Luna. It is nice to have a reasonably normal conversation for once." The queen continued petting her precious companion and dear friend in this lonely life.

Unable to help herself, Luna purred a bit and then looked up at Queen Serenity, "I am sorry my dear queen, you must be feeling the strain of things."

"Well, yes of course. With all of this unrest I find myself longing to discuss anything else, even if only for a short time," the Lunarian queen looked pleadingly into Luna's eyes.

Understanding, Luna meowed and then spoke, "He snores too! And have you noticed the way that his tail whips so widely whenever he eats my queen?" The two exchanged a bit of laughter and continued discussing all things Artemis.

 ***Asuka***

 **She sat at the end of her bed and tried not to look in the direction of the mirror on the other side of the room. The sound of the door closing jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up into eyes that reflected her own, but with a hollowness, she prayed hers would never take on. Asuka watched as her mother set down the basin with a shimmering green liquid in it, placing a stack of towels next to it. Asuka frowned as her mother turned back towards her and she faced those hollow eyes once more.**

" **Now child, you brought this upon yourself," was all that her mother said as she looked at her, waving her hand.**

 **Asuka complied, standing and letting her torn dress fall to the floor as she spread her arms wide, "What was I supposed to do mother? We are attempting to build an alliance with Venus and he goes and makes a point of offending their princess."**

 **Her mother dipped one of the towels in the shimmering green liquid and then approached her, running the damp cloth over her skin, "You know better than to question your father Asuka. He is king and he will do as he pleases."**

 **Her mother's words cut her to the bone and she stiffened, "I am well aware of that mother. Haruko does as well." She attempted to keep her composure as the cloth took on a brownish tint as her mother bent down to run it over her legs.**

" **Haruko will be king one day, of course, he follows in your father's footsteps foolish girl," she said as she got up to rinse the towel and dunk it once more, "If you are fortunate he will choose you instead of the Venusian I have seen him watching."**

 **A bit of bile churned in Asuka's stomach as she processed her mother's words. Then she thought of Daphne, her aunt, and a shiver wriggled its way down her spine, "I would rather perish mother!"**

 **Her mother, Cyrene, returned and begin cleansing her a second time, "If you continue to forget your place Asuka, you may get your wish in spite of your…. Abilities."**

" **You should have been Haruko's mother, not mine," as soon as the words left her lips Asuka regretted them. Her mother may be the puppet and arm candy of her father but she was still her mother. However, Asuka was not given long to ponder her regret as she felt the sting of her mother's hand on her face.**

 **Cyrene tossed the cloth at her and strode to the door, "You would do well to remember that our ways are ages old and you are but one child. The sooner you accept who you are the better." Her mother opened the door and looked at one of the guards, "Princess Asuka is not to leave this room for the remainder of the evening, we wouldn't want her to disturb Lady Venus' dinner with the crown prince." A sinister smile streaked her face as she closed the door.**

 **As Asuka stood alone in her room she thought of Venus alone with her brother and soon the bile was no longer in her stomach but on her floor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lines

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Asuka*

"Why do you think Tenoh hates me so much," she asked her companion as she plopped onto the couch. Asuka had spent all day at the track and was exhausted.

Her companion came to sit with her, rubbing her feet, "She hates you because you embrace your advantages in ways she never will. She will always be the woman stuck pretending she is a man."

A sigh of contentment escaped her ruby lips, and she smiled, "You say that like you know her." She quirked an eyebrow.

"We've crossed paths, though I am sure she doesn't remember me." was the reply as the hands kneaded her feet, working out all of the pain.

"Mmmmm," Asuka moaned as she tilted her head bead. She replied, "How could she forget a hottie like you?" She looked back at her companion and grinned, "You know you aren't stopping with my feet, right?"

The expression on her companions face was hungry and confident, "Yes, I know my princess."

...Silver Millenium…

*Venus*

Sitting across from the golden boy of the Sun Kingdom, Venus shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hadn't seen Asuka since lunch, and it wasn't sitting well with her. The princess had become her anchor in this strange and grotesque place. She had even tuned out the prince as he boasted about himself endlessly. So much so that she had missed him question her entirely. Now he looked at her expectantly, and she knew she was caught. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry your highness, but I am afraid that I was lost in my thoughts. What was it you asked?"

"Thinking of my sister, I assume. I didn't peg you for the type to cross lines such as those. But I am sure we could work something out if that is what you're into," the curl of his lip as he spoke made Venus want to shiver. How could such a vile man be Asuka's brother? Then she remembered where she was and what the customs were here. Haruko's words should not have shocked her in the least.

Why were the Solarian men so vulgar? It was a question she wanted to pose, but her gut told her not to venture into such territory. Regaining her sense, she shot back instead, "My duties do not allow me such luxuries. I take my responsibilities seriously Prince Haruko. I suggest you do the same."

In the blink of an eye, the prince was up and forcing her to her feet, his eyes flashing red, "You want me to take my duties seriously, little Venusian whore!" He was pushing her onto the table and Venus could not break free, her henshin back in her room. What would happen to her now? And what would happen when…?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on the prince's shoulder, shoving him backward. Feeling disoriented for a moment, Venus heard the interceptor before she could see them, "Haruko! Prince! This is not what you want to do!"

The prince screamed back, "And who are you to tell me what to do, bastard?!" As she sat up, she caught a blur of fists mixed with blonde and aqua hues. Then Haruko was gone. She was left standing, her mouth agape as she took in her rescuer. He wore the uniform of the Solarian royal guard, but something about him did not fit with the others she had seen.

The soldier directed her to the door, "Please allow me to escort you back to your suite Lady Venus."

Venus shook her head, trying to compose herself. She squared her shoulders, "Would you take me to the princess' chambers instead? Please."

There was a kindness in his eyes that Venus hoped carried further than rescuing her from what would have undoubtedly ended in assault. She was relieved when the guard nodded and led her from the room. However, she found herself confused when he soon pulled her into a hidden hall. The guard glanced back at her as he strode down its dimly lit path, "Do not fear Lady Venus, I have no interest in harming you. But technically speaking, the princess is not allowed visitors at the moment. This is the only way in without detection."

Venus bit her lip slightly with embarrassment, "I didn't think that." She said as she attempted to keep up with him. His legs were so long that it seemed it took three of her steps to match one of his.

He came to a stop in front of a door, "You do not need to pretend for my sake Lady Venus."

A bit of sorrow washed over her as she realized more and more what judgment these people faced, "I am sorry that I've judged your people so harshly. It isn't fair. What is your name?" She smiled up at him.

The guard smiled back at her, "My name is Cato. And don't worry, my judgment comes from much more than being half-Solarian." He motioned towards the door, "This will take you into the princess' suite. She will be happy to see that you are well. She lights up around you, Lady Venus."

Venus nodded, holding her tongue. It was written all over his face. She wondered if the princess knew she had a secret admirer, one with a good heart by her estimation. Bowing in thanks, Venus slipped through the doorway and into Asuka's suite.

*Serenity*

The Moon Princess giggled as she tiptoed through the lush gardens of the Golden Palace once more. Everything in this world was so filled with life. How could one not fall in love with it? Then she caught sight of him, and all of the beauty of this world faded away. Nothing could compare to the feelings he rested in her.

It seemed that they closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and she heard him breathe her name as if it were a sacred prayer, "Serenity," was all that he said as he wrapped her in his rose-scented embrace.

Snuggling against his chest as she replied, "Endymion, how I have missed you," Serenity was filled with utter contentment.

His fingertips lifted her chin, and his blue eyes pierced her, "I have missed you also, Serenity. I do not know how much longer I can keep this a secret."

From behind them she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and tilted her head to see his faithful general. If she did not understand the stress of the situation with Venus, she would be worried. Kunzite spoke in a flat and severe tone, "If not for our services, my princess, this would be no secret." He paused, and Serenity began to feel a bit guilty. But her thoughts were interrupted by his next statement, "The preparations are complete. The grounds keeper's cottage is waiting for you. But I implore you, do not linger too long." With that, he stalked off.

As his words sunk in, Serenity's cheeks grew very pink. Endymion's eyes fell on her softly, and he inquired, "Is this what you want? We could enjoy another stroll through the gardens if you'd prefer."

Serenity appreciated what a gentleman he'd been. But she was confident as she replied, "The gardens here are breathtaking, but I am sure Endymion." The young lovers made their way to the cottage, hand in hand.

Later, as the moonlight began to peek through the windows, Serenity sighed as she lay in his arms, "I must go soon. I'm surprised the others have not come for me." Endymion nodded as she ran his fingers through her gold strands. She noticed the worry in his eyes and queried, "What troubles you, my love?"

He propped himself up on one elbow and replied, "You're going to entertain one of those Solarians as a guest?"

"Yes, I believe that it is the right thing. And it will bring Venus home," she countered with a smile, hoping to ease his mind.

He laughed, "Well, at least that should put Kunzite in a better mood." Endymion kissed her one last time as the two forced themselves to dress and emerge from their hiding place.

When they stepped outside, they found Jupiter waiting. Well, was waiting the most accurate word with Nephrite whispering sweet nothings in her ear?


	5. Chapter 5: A Single Moment

Chapter 5: A Single Moment

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Minako*

She nudged Usagi's shoulder as the Moon Princess looked around in awe, trying to bring her back to reality, "Usagi-chan! Come on!" Not giving Usagi a chance to say anything, she dragged her by the arm down to where Haruka's pit crew was. She'd gotten Usagi to arrange to see one of Haruka's practice sessions up close.

They were a few feet from the pit when Usagi stopped, digging her heels into the concrete, "Wait a minute Minako! You're being weird. When you asked to come here, I figured you wanted to check out boys. But you're hardly glancing at them. What's up?"

Sometimes Minako wished that Usagi were as unobservant as she seemed at times. But Minako knew better. Usagi had always noticed more than a lot of people gave her credit for. At the same time, Minako felt like a crazy person telling Usagi about the new racer that she was utterly fascinated by. After ChibiUsa had told Minako and Rei about her, Minako had found some video footage from recent races and was intrigued by her. Finally, she replied to Usagi, "Did ChibiUsa tell you about that racer that has been beating Haruka?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. She did." There was a pause while Usagi connected the dots, "Are we here to spy on her, seriously?"

It was Minako's turn to nod this time, "Yeah... I guess..." She shrugged, "I just think that it is worth looking into."

At that moment, Minako heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, a voice as smooth as silk, "Are you two lost or are you more of Tenoh's fan club trying to sneak a peek?" As Minako turned around, she found herself speechless and staring, staring at the tall, slender beauty with copper hair and piercing eyes, her ruby red lips quirked into a mischievous grin.

...Silver Millenium…

*Asuka*

Thanks to her... abilities... There weren't many marks left from the encounters she'd had in the last day. And even she could not see them in her dimly lit room. Asuka had decided to close the blinds designed to blot out most of the light from the Sun. She sat there, mostly contemplating her life as she heard the secret entrance into her chambers open. For a moment she felt stiff and frozen. Who was there to have their way with her this time? Her father could have decided she needed more punishment. She was still sore in her most sensitive places from this afternoon. But then if Venus had turned down Haruko's advances, he could just have decided to see her to vent his frustrations.

She was flooded with relief when she heard Venus' voice from the other side of the room, "Princess, I wanted to come and check on you. Are you alright?"

Asuka wasn't sure why, but Venus' concern for her well being made her warm all over. Asuka stood and turned to face Venus, grateful that all of the cuts and bruises were either gone or mostly faded. Her pumpkin colored nightgown unwrinkling as it fell to her mid-calf, a long nightgown by Solarian standards. So overjoyed was she, that Asuka didn't even think about it when she moved like the wind to Venus and wrapped her in a hug, "I am so happy you came. Haruko didn't hurt you, did he?"

Venus chuckled and returned the hug, "No, he didn't. One of the guards, Cato, made certain of that."

Pulling back slightly, but still holding on, Asuka nodded, "Cato is a good man, one of the few we have here. I'm glad he was looking out for you. I can only imagine how Haruko behaved."

"You are his sister, you know him well," Venus replied with a tight-lipped smile. She rubbed Asuka's arms gently, which made Asuka's cheeks flush slightly. This feeling confused the princess. She'd been touched many times by the hands of men and never had it caused such a reaction in her.

Asuka frowned, attempting to push her unusual feelings aside and focus. Pulling Venus over to the sofa in her chambers, Asuka nodded, "I do know him well. But for the record, he is only my half brother. We have different mothers. If not for my birth, his mother would have been my father's alpha."

"My apologies, but why would that make a difference? Isn't Haruko the heir to the throne," the Venusian princess asked as her brow pinched. Asuka found herself wanting to smooth out that brow.

Trying to resist the urge, Asuka focused on answering Venus' question, "It only makes a difference because I was born with a Sailor Crystal. As only women can hold those, it allowed my mother to move to the head of my father's harem." Seeing the next question forming on Venus' lush lips, Asuka shook her head, "No. I am still a woman. I have no chance at the throne... unless it is as my brother's alpha."

She watched Venus' face screw up in disgust as she blurted, "Your brother's alpha?! You must be joking!" Asuka could only shake her head in response as tears threatened her eyes. Venus looked pained as placed a hand on Asuka's cheek, "I am so sorry that this is the life Selene gave you. I wish you didn't have to suffer any of this. There must be something that we can do!"

Without thinking Asuka, feeling pierced by Venus' kindness and her stunning blue eyes, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Venus'. She felt her return the kiss and began pulling the golden beauty to her. But this embrace only lasted a moment. Just as quickly as she had given in to Asuka's gesture, Venus pulled back. She pulled back and looked down, her bangs hiding those eyes that had drawn Asuka in a moment ago, "I am sorry, but my heart is spoken for."

Silently, Asuka let go and watched as Venus scurried out the way that she had come in. Sitting alone in her chambers, Asuka cried and cried. How could that have just happened? What had she done wrong? Why?

*Jupiter*

The Senshi of Thunder stood on her princess' balcony, staring dreamily at the blue planet below. Her level of distraction was so intense that it took Mars' near screeching to bring her back to the discussion at hand. She listened as Mars went on, "PRINCESS, how could you suggest such a thing to your mother?!"

It was Luna, rather than Serenity, that answered her fiery comrade, "It does not matter, Sailor Mars. The decision has been made, and the invitation sent." The feline guardian turned her sights to Jupiter, "Why don't you and Mars go for a walk? Mercury and I will stay with the princess."

Jupiter nodded and walked back into the room, placing a hand on Mars' arm, "Come on Mars, let's get some air." Not giving her time to object, Jupiter took hold of that same arm and practically drug her from the room.

After a few minutes, the two of them were walking through the beautiful stone courtyards of the Moon Kingdom. Mars finally stopped and threw up her hands, "I cannot believe that one of those... barbarians are coming here!"

"Mars, I don't like it either. But what choice do we have," Jupiter, questioned, "Besides, at least this will bring Venus home, right?"

Nodding, Mars wrung her hands and looked over at one of the decorative fire pits that were scattered through the courtyards, "I guess that is true." Her violet eyes zeroed in on the fire as if it were a lifeline.

Jupiter followed her gaze as she responded, "It is. I wonder what she's been through trapped in that place. Her parents should never have sent her there."

"No, they shouldn't. But they did... and now we're stuck dealing with the fallout," Mars' eyes got darker, and the flames in the firepit shot up momentarily.

Looking around, Jupiter saw that a few others were starting to take notice of Mars' growing flames. Again, she placed a hand on Mars' arm, leaning in, "You've got an audience Mars. Let's go sit down." Mars nodded and broke eye contact with the flames, causing them to shrink once more. Finding a nearby bench, the two sat, and Jupiter slammed her fist into it, a corner cracking and chipping in the process, "Believe me, I want to pulverize those Solarians as much as you do. But I want Venus back more. And with the queen giving the order, what choice do we have?"

"I know, Jupiter. I guess we should be glad the queen invited who she did. It could be a lot worse, from the stories I've heard," Mars said as she fiddled with the hem of her Fuku.

"MUCH worse. Besides, the rumors have it that she is the one that holds that kingdoms crystal. Mercury says it would be smart to assess what... traditions that this princess holds to and if she is open-minded or not," Jupiter replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Mars' head shot up, and her eyes narrowed, "Do you think she's any different than those vulgar beasts around her just because she carries a crystal? There is only so much a crystal can do for its holder!"

The smile painted on Jupiter's face vanished, and she shook her head, her ponytail wagging with it, "No, honestly, I don't. I don't see how she could be anything more than a barbarian like the rest of them." They exchanged a long, pained silence before returning to their all too caring and optimistic princess.


	6. Chapter 6: Shifting

Chapter 6: Shifting

...20th Century Tokyo...

*Haruka*

A growl escaped her lips as she took off her helmet, making one of her crew take a step back. Haruka paid him no attention as she strode over to where that whore stood face to face with her princess and Minako. Helmet tucked under her arm, she came to stand by Usagi, angling herself so that she was between her and any shot Asuka had of getting near her. As her eyes locked with Nikko's, she vaguely heard Usagi's voice, "Hey Haruka-san!"

Haruka did not even have to look at her princess to know that she was smiling, the honey in her voice was blatant. It was one of her secret joys, knowing that she was so special to the princess she served. But that only made Haruka's instinct to protect her stronger. She tried not to growl at Usagi when replying, "Hey Koneko, why don't you and Minako go sit down. I had them bring extra chairs down for you." Even as she spoke, her eyes never left Asuka.

That stupid grin on the ginger's face grew even more full, "Koneko? So, she is your precious kitten? I'd forgotten all about the rumors surrounding you and the blonde with odangos." Her eyes then turned to Minako, "You must be a friend of Tenoh's pet. Want to come and see a real woman race?"

Watching as Minako's face turned bright red, Haruka was ready to snap when she heard Usagi speak, "Actually, Haruka is just a good friend, nothing scandalous. My name is Usagi, and I would like to see you race." Before she could stop her, Usagi had stepped around Haruka and was shaking Asuka's hand with the oddest expression on her face as she did. Asuka had a bizarre appearance too. What was going on here? Whatever it was, Haruka did not like it.

But just as quickly, Asuka nodded and motioned for one of her pit crew. She inclined her head toward Haruka's pit, "Grab those two chairs for my guests. Tenoh has enough girls in the stands; these two are going to be sitting with us today."

"Hey! I didn't agree to that, Nikko," Haruka demanded as she narrowed her eyes at Asuka.

Usagi placed a hand on Haruka's arm, "It's okay Haruka-san. We won't be far." When she spoke like that, it drew Haruka's eyes to her, and she wasn't sure if she was looking at Usagi Tsukino or the future Neo-Queen Serenity.

Asuka seemed to be enjoying this as she chimed in, "Come on, Tenoh. You can't deny your little princess what she wants."

Haruka's head whipped toward Asuka, and she was about to snap again when she finally heard Minako say something, "Haruka, we are going to go watch her work." There was a finality in Minako's voice that confused Haruka. Here Minako had been silent throughout this exchange, and now she spoke like... Like a strong woman and not a giddy school girl, Haruka didn't hear that tone often.

She let them go reluctantly, but as soon as they left, Haruka pulled out her cell and made the only call she could, "Michi?"

...Silver Millennium...

*Asuka*

Waking to the shrill voice of her mother was not Asuka's idea of a pleasant awakening. Awakening? As the thought passed through her mind a sharp pain shot through her skull and she flinched. Why was her head pounding? What was going on? After a minute, she was able to tune into her mother barking at her, "Asuka! Asuka! Are you even listening!? It is time to get up! You have work to do!"

Sitting up and feeling more irritated than usual with her mother, Asuka retorted, "Work? You don't want to service father or something this morning?"

Cyrene stopped dead in her tracks and threw the dress in her hand at the princess, "Do not tempt me! But no, you have been invited to visit the Moon Kingdom."

"Silver Millennium? Why would I want to go there? They're boring, and they hate us," she spat back, tossing the dress on the floor.

Her mother eyed her and took a step closer, "I do not know what or whom has gotten into you, but you know that they're the kind of people you do not ignore an invitation from, you damn idiot."

Asuka quirked an eyebrow at her, "If I am an idiot, why send me? Why not send your golden boy and see if he can bed their princess, maybe she likes being assaulted."

"If this were not so important I would beat some sense into, child. You know your place as a Solarian woman. Now stop this nonsense and get ready. You, Venus, and Cato are to leave right away," She said as she stalked towards the door.

Blinking, Asuka queried, "Why is Cato coming? I don't need a guard." She loved Cato dearly, but she was typically treated as an object to be played with and beaten at one's leisure by her family, so why would they show concern for her safety now?

Cyrene barely glanced back, "Apparently, he stopped Haruko from conquering the Venusian, and now Haruko wants his head. I promised his mother I would keep him alive, so I am sending him with you. Now dress." As her mother disappeared from the room, a young maid entered to pack Asuka's things for the trip.

Asuka climbed from her bed and walked over to the balcony, looking out into the depths of space. Again, she was struck with a sharp pain. Nothing seemed to make sense this morning. Even she did not know why she was so agitated by the idea of visiting Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom should have been a welcome change from the dredges of her home. At least there no one would use her the way her father and brother did.

Still, the idea of being surrounded by Lunarians made her skin crawl today. What had changed in her? And she would be going with Venus. Venus had become her friend, right? Venus... Wait, how could she see Venus as her friend now? Her mind wandered back to the night before. Her fingers ran over her lips as she recalled the feeling of Venus' full, pink lips on them. But then she'd pulled away and ran.

Asuka's eyes started to fill with tears again as the emotions of last night returned. She remembered sitting alone and crying her eyes out. But then... Then what happened? As she tried to remember another pain shot through her head. What had happened after Venus left last night? Why couldn't she remember it?

*Endymion*

As the morning sun began to fall on the Earth, Endymion looked out the window of his bedroom and smiled at seeing the faint remnant of the moon above. It made him think of her, and he could do nothing but grin as he did so.

However, he was rested from his moment of contentment as the door opened and he heard Kunzite's voice addressing him, "Good morning master."

Not yet turning, Endymion held back a sigh and replied, "Good morning Kunzite. What business is it that brings you here this early?" He could sense the tension in Kunzite even if he couldn't see it.

The tone of his voice only served to solidify the prince's impression as he spoke, "Your father has requested a meeting with you. He says that there is someone he wants to introduce you to."

This caused Endymion to turn and look at him, questioning, "And who is it my father wants me to meet this early in the morning? Who is it that can't wait?"

"Her name is Lady Beryl. She is a... Paean (healer) of some sort," Kunzite told him frankly. Endymion appreciated Kunzite's blunt nature most of the time, but this morning he wore a troubled look, and it bothered Endymion.

"I suppose I don't have a choice. Please let my father know I will be down shortly. And let's have Zoicite waiting for me," He nearly laughed at the incredulous expression that caused in Kunzite, "Kunzite, you're not much of a people person."

Kunzite's face seemed to turn to stone as he bowed to Endymion, which did make him feel a tiny bit guilty even if the statement was accurate. Kunzite said little more before leaving the room. Endymion wondered if he'd actually managed to hurt his general's feelings.

A short time later, Endymion entered his father's study to find a small group waiting. His father, his mother, Zoicite, and woman with maroon hair and eyes to match. His father stood and looked down on Endymion, an exceptionally tall and a stern man with long black hair tied back, "It is about time you joined us Endymion."

"Do not be so harsh, dear husband," his mother scolded as she tucked a piece of her wavy, cherry blossom hair behind her ear. She smiled at Endymion as she went on, "Good morning, son. Come and meet our guest." Endymion always felt like his mother was the only thing that kept his father from turning into a tyrant. He loved her very much.

Without hesitation, he walked over and hugged his mother before turning his attention to the visitor, "Hello, I am Prince Endymion, as I am sure you know, and you must be Lady Beryl. It is nice to meet you." Trying to be cordial, Endymion took her hand and kissed it lightly.

The young woman's cheeks turned bright pink, and she stuttered a bit when she replied, "The... The pleasure... The pleasure is mine, your highness."

Endymion saw it right away; it was common after all. His appearance and good manners drew women's affections. He couldn't behave like some boar, but there were times it was more than a bit taxing. Still, he would not make it a problem. He would ignore it like he always did. Usually, it didn't take long for the women to get the message.

Just then, his mother began coughing, AGAIN. He did not like these spells she'd been having lately. He turned to her, "Mother, perhaps you should go back to bed."

She managed to stop, a handkerchief to her lips as she replied, "Please, do not fuss over me. I will be well soon. Lady Beryl is here to help me."

Endymion was smiling until his father spoke again, "That is right. Lady Beryl will help make your mother well again and then we will remind those Lunarians that we are not merely subordinates that they need to look after."

This kind of talk from his father always frustrated Endymion. He smiled tightly and kissed his mother's forehead, "Please excuse me." And without another word, he strode from the room and stalked down the hallway.

It didn't take long for Endymion to hear footsteps behind him. He pivoted, ready for a fight with his father about embarrassing him. But fortunately, it was Zoicite instead. Zoicite bowed and then sighed, "Master, I know you're upset, but..."

"Damn right I am upset. He only wants her well so she can give him a daughter in hopes she will be able to harness the power of the golden crystal in ways that I cannot," The words seemed to spew from Endymion like vomit.

"I know it appears that way my prince, but I believe that your father loves your mother very much. He hides his worry in bravado, it seems. Regardless, I have seen the way that he looks at her; it is much the same as the way that you look at the moon princess," Zoicite responded, his tone even and calm.

Endymion hated Zoicite's talent at times like this. He did not want to be calm. He tried to hold onto his anger a little while longer. But it was no use, Zoicite's ability to influence the emotions of others was unlike anything he had seen. Feeling defeated, Endymion mumbled, "Please tell them I am going for a ride." That said, he headed off to the stables feeling Zoicite staring at his back. But he would not look back, knowing that all he was doing was causing his best friends and family nothing but worry these days.


End file.
